


Things Just Happen.

by HydenLynch



Category: Scooby Doo - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, shopping dates because its what i deserve
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-23
Updated: 2020-03-23
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:26:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 951
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23281708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HydenLynch/pseuds/HydenLynch
Summary: The one where the spunky red head convinces her constantly hungry friend to hold all her shopping bags for the day.
Relationships: Daphne Blake/Norville "Shaggy" Rogers
Kudos: 55





	Things Just Happen.

"Daph can we at least like stop at a pretzel shop or something? Like I'm so hungry I could eat one of the millions of leather purses you're buying."

Daphne whipped her head around causing her ponytail to woosh around her shoulder and hit her face.

Shaggy smiled as he adjusted the weight of the various shopping bags, Daph sent him a scowl. "Shags, you've been through the drill before, lunch time is when all the shops and dressing rooms are empty because the food court is...."

She waved her hand out, signaling for him to finish.

He rolled his eyes as he walked next to her, "Full. Unlike me, who is currently running on an empty tank and whatever that lady at the nail salon gave us."

She smiled as she held her hands up to admire Er Xi's handiwork of small purple rhinestones on a forest green gel polish backdrop.

"They're called peppermint patties Shag."

He raised an eyebrow at her before adjusting the weight of all the bags again and continuing, "Besides, I have no idea why you're buying extra replacement clothing in bulk. Like, your closet is more decorated than your bedroom!" He remembered the one time Daph had sent him in there to find her September jewelry box and he ended up tripping on an ottoman and sending her entire collection of winter outfits crashing down on top of him.

It took Scooby around thirty minutes to find him and dig him out.

Daphne answered as she placed her hand on his shoulder and began to steer him towards a Francesca's, "Because dearest, no matter how skilled of a seamstress I am, I still lose plenty of outfits, shoes, and accessories to whatever random nut-job got pissed off at the government doing them wrong."

Shaggy sighed and nodded, this wasn't worth arguing because he knew he'd end up doing what Daph said.

"Besides," She added, "Coolsville doesn't even have a mall so I need to get what I can since we won't be coming back here for another few months."

They continued to hop from store to store and with each passing minute, Shag began to get hungrier.

He felt like dying every time he saw someone shoving Chick-Fil-Aye in their mouth or slurping on an all natural smoothie.

Food was the foundation of his existence, he could not bear an hour without it. How else was he going to sustain his physique?

Daphne began to notice his distress after she spotted him staring at a display of erasers shaped like Mexican food. She knew it would only be a matter of time before he would go full delusional and start eating the erasers. And seeing how he wasn't being helpful with giving her an opinion on all the hats she was trying on, they weren't gonna get anywhere until he was fed.

Besides, she hated to see him under such emotional turmoil.

She felt a bit disappointed that she had no friends that enjoyed shopping as much as she did.

Fred would almost always ditch her within the first 15 minutes to go look at the engineering of the huge carousel in the middle of the mall.

Velma would ditch her to check out the nearest Apple store.

And Scooby wasn't even allowed in the mall after the whole mustard in the fountain incident.

At least Shaggy didn't leave her alone.

She smiled to herself at the fact that Shaggy of all people put her needs above his own.

Placing the hat down, she walked over to a drooling Shaggy. She linked her arm through his, knocking him out of his fabricated paradise. He looked down at her somewhat confused and then looked at their arms.

Of course he wasn't going to say anything about it, because he knew it'd make both of them uncomfortable and he didn't want that.

Instead, he cleared his throat and said, "So, like where to now? We haven't trekked through Dillard's yet have we?" He looked back up as they began to walk out of the store. Daphne prayed she wouldn't trip over his feet sending them both flying forward.

"Oh goodness no! I'm positive that the fitting room lady hates me."

Shaggy chuckled.

"I'm serious, we come here every four or five months and every time she's the one on shift and I know she freaking recognizes me! And every time I try something on she just gives me this devilish glare, like she thinks I'm showing off my money or something. Anyway, if we go there, I'm pretty sure she'll try and mug/murder me."

She began to make subtle turns toward the food court.

"Zoinks, okay. Like got it, so we're avoiding devil lady." He looked around at the shops surrounding them.

"Did we go to Sephora yet?"

He looked down at her again with those brown eyes and this time she got this weird feeling running through her whole body.

This was exactly like the dates she would plan out in her head with Fred.

But this time the date wasn't a total failure.

Was this a date with freaking Shaggy Rogers?

She ignored that terrifying thought and stopped walking, causing Shag to stop with her.

"What's up Daph?"

She let out a sigh, fully shaking the weird feeling off. She was just hanging out with one of her best friends, nothing else.

Quickly, she unlinked her arm from his and looked up at him.

"Are you in the mood for pizza or orange chicken with rice? Because I could eat one of my leather boots I'm so hungry."

It only took one huge, radiant, adorable smile from him to bring that weird feeling back.


End file.
